Ending It
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: "I'm Clare Edwards, age fifteen I live on my own literally, I don't drive a car, I've been to twenty different schools or more I've lost count. I'm a so-called run away, a fugitive even..." Clare and Eli are OOC and the rating is subjective to change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any piece of Degrassi. **

**A/N: Clare is ooc **

* * *

I've gotta keep moving, I can't slow down, let me take a minute to explain myself. I'm Clare Edwards, age fifteen I live on my own literally, I don't drive a car, I've been to twenty different schools or more I've lost count. I'm a so-called run away, a fugitive even.

It all started when I got tired of my dad hitting me it was the last straw. I've ran all over from the time I was twelve until now I've basically raised myself. I have no siblings or family besides my grandma, the only thing in my name is my bank account and from living on the streets I've learned the best thing to do is keep my debit card in my sock that way no one will find it and wear combat boots with thigh high socks so your card won't break.

I've gone to a new school at least once or twice a month sometimes even more depending on if the school found out about me or not. My clothes are usually raggedy and grungy, my hair style changes as well as my look since I'm always running. This year my hair is short and curly my style of dress is slick street. I wear flare jeans to cover the laces on my boots, blue jeans, and whatever tee shirt I stumble across in my bag which only consists of five outfits, my lap top which I refuse to leave(I made it look like a beat up computer thanks to the casing), two bras, and a few pairs of panties.

I don't keep cash on me since it's easier to steal so I just stop by a random atm machine when I need one, take out a few dollars, and walk to a store, restaurant, or where ever I need to go that's an hour away from the atm to keep myself hidden. I get all my money from my grandmother she is a millionaire, always kept her money to herself I love her dearly, but my mom hates her for not getting her whatever she wanted while I got a little spoiled. After I told her I was running away she opened a bank account for me and added so much money each month.

I've given up running in the states and made my way to Toronto, Canada. I'm now looking up a Degrassi Community School. My next school after the summer ends. I now have to go buy a wardrobe, apartment, get an ID because clearly my passport isn't going to work, and enroll myself into a new school.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Degrassi, but I do own a laptop **

* * *

Two months have past since I've seen the outside of Degrassi. I've done everything I needed to, I called my grandma to let her know I've found a spot, she helped me to get an apartment close to school, I've bought a new wardrobe and had her send me some clothes from storage as well as my other must keep items, I'm enrolled in Degrassi, I have my school supplies, and everything I needed for my apartment. I'm now a sophomore and heading out for my first day of school.

I went to school dressed in an Alice in Wonderland low cut v neck, hip hugger flare jeans, and of course my combat boots. I wore a sweat jacket that was too big and it draped off my shoulder, I let my short curly hair bounce, I put two black bow barrettes in the left side to hold back the hair, and swept my bangs towards the right.

After minutes of walking I was finally at school. I stopped at the front steps and watched the kids walk through the front doors and sighed. I already have a few things against me, I don't know French instead I know Spanish having taken it for four or so semesters in Miami, I don't have a very good attitude, I say what's on my mind sometimes forgetting to think before I speak, and I hate when guys hit on me before they've met me. I gripped my book bag, sighed deeply, walked up the steps, and into the school.

I stood in front of the double doors, the halls were filled with tons of kids, not many dressed like me, in fact I didn't see anyone with my style. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket, unfolded it, and looked at my classes:

Homeroom: Room 200 with Ms. O

Media Immersion: Room 200 with Ms. O

Advanced Algebra: Room 210 with Coach Armstrong

Lunch: Students are able to eat outside on and off campus, but must be at school for the following class on time.

Advanced English: Room 240 with Ms. Dawes

Gym: Gymnasium Room 15 with Coach Armstrong

Chemistry: Room 220 with Mr. Morris

World History: Room 230 with Ms. Joseph

I looked at my locker number which was 215 and my combo 12-15-32 not too hard to remember. I walked over to my locker and started to enter the combo.

"First day of school is always exciting isn't it." I heard someone say next to me.

I opened my locker and threw my stuff inside.

"You know it's rude not to reply to someone who's talking to you."

I hard the locker next to mine slam and looked over to see a short Indian girl facing me, her hair was long, straight, and black, and her arms were crossed against her chest. Her outfit was very colorful she wore a bright pick glittery shirt, a sky blue glittery mini skirt, pink glittery high heels that looked like you could break your neck in, and a denim jacket. I shut my locker and faced her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were talking to me."

"It's fine since you're new. I'm Alli."

"Nice to meet you Alli, I'm Clare." I replied to her my schedule still in my hand

"So is that your schedule?" She asked cheerfully looking at my hand

"Yea."

Without permission she took my schedule and looked it over.

"You have all classes with me except for four lunch, English, Chemistry, and History."

"Cool beans." I replied sort of happy.

"Well lets get going to home room." She said as she took my hand and started walking at a rather fast pace. "Ok the Cafeteria is that way choose you lunch wisely. Your English class is eleventh grade English, other than that the rest are just normal classes. So tell me where are you from?"

I shrugged not knowing where to tell her. I've been to so many places.

"You don't know where you were born?" she giggled

"Miami." I said dryly.

"Mimi isn't that in the states and hot all year around?"

"Yea and it's freezing here." I said dryly

"What are you doing here?" She asked as we entered the classroom

"Attending homeroom." I said more like a question, she giggled and sat on a ball which to me was an interesting concept.

I took a ball next to her and started to bounce.

"No bouncing please."

I looked up to see what seemed to be the teacher. She looked young, wore glasses, dressed conservative, wore very little make up, and she seemed nice. I stopped bouncing.

"What brings you to Canada?" Alli asked sitting next to me.

"Change." I stated

She mouthed an "Oh"

I turned to face the computer and started to check my e-mail. I didn't receive too many since I never really made a point of it, but I guess one friend wouldn't hurt since I'll be here for about a year and Ms. O took roll.

"Any thing interesting?" Alli asked after roll was taken

"Nope nothing." I said dryly.

I went into my book bag, pushed aside my laptop, and took out some photos from when I was little everything seemed to fit so perfectly we were like a perfect family. I was happy, dad was happy, mom was happy, we were all happy, but then somewhere along the line it all fell apart. Everything always falls apart just like my family, sure they're looking for me, sure I miss them, but I refuse to get beaten again, I refuse to get sent to the hospital and have to lie to them, I will not go back there.

"Hey you're new here right?" A voice asked from the other side of me.

I looked over to find a tall light brown haired boy leaning up against a desk.

"Yea she's from the states." Alli said

He looked over to Alli and I smiled faintly.

"I'm KC." he stated

"Clare." I replied

"Well home room is about to end I'll see you around." KC said as he knocked on the desk and left.

Alli and I stayed seated as kids came and left. After everyone got seated Ms. Dawes gave us our assignments and we all started working. I took my earbuds out of my bag, hooked them up into the computer modem, signed on youtube, found one of my playlists I wanted to listen to, put my earbuds in, and continued to work as my playlist played. I finished the class work and class wasn't even over, so I printed my paper, sat back down in my seat, and surfed the net, before long I was tapped on the shoulder.

I took out an earbud after pausing the music, turned around, and looked up to see Ms. O with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I assume you're finished you're work?" She stated

"Right here." I said as I grabbed my paper and handed it to her.

I watched as Ms. O looked it over and walk away with it. I smiled and turned back to my web surfing.

"H-Hi I'm Wesley."

I looked beside me to see well, by pure definition a geek.

"I'm Clare" I smiled back at him faintly

"N-Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Wesley."

He blushed and turned back to his computer, I turned back to mine, giggled, and shook my head. It didn't seem long, but before I knew it the bell rang.

"Ok Clare now to Algebra." Alli stated

"Ok." I unhooked my earbuds, packed everything up and followed Alli.

"Ok Coach Armstrong is nice and the class room is huge." Alli explained

I nodded as Alli talked, but I looked around the halls at all the kids rushing by, I walked into someone as we turned the corner. I bent down to pick up the few books that I had out of my book bag and he bent down to help.

"I'm sorry I'm really clumsy." his voiced sounded soft.

I looked up at him and he was wearing a beanie, plaid long sleeve shirt, and a vest. His facial features were sort of soft and he had blue eyes.

"It's ok I wasn't paying attention." I stated

I picked up the last of my books and stood up.

"I'm Adam." He said handing me my books.

"Thank you-"

"Clare now's not the time to chat lets go."

"Alli it's fine geeze not to be mean, but I don't like when people tell me what to do." I stated more bluntly then needed as I smiled at Adam and walked off.

"Well I don't want us to be late for class."

"Hello, I'm new. We could just say I got lost and you helped."

Alli rolled her eyes as we walked into the class room, I followed Alli as she took a seat, I again sat beside her.

"That's my seat." Some stuck up blonde told me.

I bit down on my pen and looked her up and down. She was skinny, dressed preppy, most likely listened to pop, and possibly a cheerleader.

"And I care because?" I said taking my pen out of my mouth.

She gave me an evil look, huffed, and walked away. Alli laughed.

"Was she a friend of yours?" I asked softly

"No I hate her, but she would attach herself to me for some reason."

"And I got rid of her for you." I laughed back.

"You know your bluntness does come in handy which makes me happy that you're a friend."

"Ok class time to take roll." A tall man said standing in the front with a coach uniform on with a whistle hanging from his neck I presume he's Coach Armstrong.

I smiled at Alli and then turned forward. I now have a friend. I haven't had a friend for a while since I've kept moving all the time. I'm still surprised I've managed to become a sophomore, but then again I have to give some thanks to online schooling.

"Clare Edwards?"

"Here." I announced once Coach Armstrong called out my name.

After roll call again we were given assignments right away. Of course I started on it and finished just before the bell rang.

"Ok you have lunch now and we need to go to our lockers." Alli stated

"Ok." I replied

I followed Alli out the door as we walked to our lockers I was still amazing she could walk at a really good pace in such high heels.

"Walk straight that way and you'll be at the cafeteria, I'd take you, but I have to get to class." Alli pointed out before she left.

I shut my locker, hooked up my iPod, put my earbuds in, put my music on, and walked in the direction Alli told me to.

The cafeteria was huge I looked around there were kids laughing, smiling, and eating not one of them were alone. I walked over to the lunch line, took a trey, and looked at the offers. I looked at the food and nothing looked really appetizing. At the end of the line towards the register there were already made salads and slices of pizza I picked up a salad and a slice of plain pizza with a soda.

"That'll be $5.00." The cashier said

I reached into my back pocked and pulled out what little cash I kept on hand.

_Great all American_ I thought. I shoved the green bills back in my pocket.

"Do you take debit?" I asked

The cashier shook her head and I checked my other back pocket, luckily there was an small pile Canadian bills. I handed her a blue five and went on my way. I carried my tray and went to walk towards an empty table.

"Clare over here." I heard someone yell.

I looked over, noticed it was Adam, smiled, and made my way towards him. I placed my tray on the table and began to sit down.

"This is Clare, she'll be able to put you in your place."

I looked at Adam and noticed he was talking to someone next to him. I took out my earbuds and shut off my iPod.

"Oh really?"

I looked over and notice a guy dressed in all black and grey.

"Clare this is Eli, Eli this is Clare." Adam introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I stated

"You have pretty eyes." Eli announced as our eyes met.

"Thank you." I replied and blushed a little.

"Hey Adam I bet you three bucks KC's going to pick up Jenna."

I looked back behind me to where Eli's eyes were and seen KC flirting with that blonde I yelled earlier. I turned around and started at both boys deviously.

"Ok I'm in and three bucks says she flirts back, but he hooks her then leaves, leaving her wanting more."

"You're on." Eli told me.

"I'm with Clare on this one." Adam stated

"Ok money on the table." Eli stated

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a pile of green bills yet again. I guess this is what happens when you forget to switch pockets. I put the money on the table under my tray and took out my Canadian bills, I looked through my money and took out didn't see any one dollar bills.

"Um I don't have any ones." I said shyly the guys laughed.

"You're not from around here are you?" Eli asked

I shook my head and noticed all the money on the table were coins I picked up two different ones and studied them the dollars were coins like the golden dollar in the states and there were two dollar coins as well, I set them back down, I picked up my pizza, and stated to eat.

"Where are you from?" Adam asked

"America." I stated as I took a bite of pizza.

Both of the guy's jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" Adam asked as his face lit up.

I nodded.

"Cool, so did you bring things with you from America?" Eli asked

"Yea." I said as I put the pizza down.

I wiped off my hands with a napkin and showed them the small wad of American cash I kept on hand.

"That's so cool I've never seen currency from another country before." Adam stated as I handed him the bills

"Here there should be three hundred there, maybe more." I said

"You keep that much money on hand?" Eli said shocked as he took the cash from Adam

"Not normally, but no one here is going to want American money so I thought I'd just bring it with me, you know something to remind me of my country." I stated as I began to eat.

"So do you have the change too?" Adam asked

"A whole bank of it." I replied as I took another bite of my pizza.

"Sweet. Is there anything else?" Adam asked

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not that I know of."

Eli handed me my money after studying it, I wiped my hands off before accepting it, and put it in my back pocket.

"Where'd you get the collar?" Eli asked

I put my hand on my neck and felt studded tips and felt the sides as if I were trying to memorize it, but soon I remembered what collar I had on.

"Oh Spencer's I think I bought it last year. It was a gift to myself for my fourteenth birthday."

"Spencer's?" Eli asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A store much like Hot Topic only Spencer's sells more novelty items than clothing." I replied

"We only have one Hot Topic and thankfully it's in the mall not too far away."

"Good."

"How old are you?" Adam asked, Eli nudged his shoulder

"Fifteen." I replied

"And you keep all that money on you?" Adam asked

I nodded and began to eat my salad.

"What class do you have next?" Eli asked

"English with Ms. Dawes." I stated

"Cool so do we." Eli said cheerfully

"We'll walk together." Adam said

"Good, now I don't have to worry about getting lost." I smiled.

We talked as we finished eating, the boys picked up their money since no one was paying attention to the bet, and then we went to our class. We talked on the way to class as well as inside the classroom. I sat behind Eli and Adam sat next to me. I took out my books and began to read.

"Ahem" I heard from besides me.

I looked up to see a lanky girl standing she had dark messy hair, she dressed goth, and her whole vibe was dark. "Can I help you?" I asked

"You're in my seat." She stated

"Well this is the first day of school, plus I don't see your name carved in it so I'm not moving." I stated

"Well I don't see yours in it either."

I took out a carving knife from my purse and opened it. "That could be arranged." I said looking up at her.

"Well see that boy sitting in front of you?"

I turned to see Eli whom I knew was there.

"Yea that's Eli." I said stating the obvious. "What about him?"

"Well I'm his girlfriend-"

"Ex girlfriend Julia we broke up last year for Christ sake I why won't you get it through your head." Eli stated angrily.

I looked up at the girl "Eli had his say, I don't think he wants you sitting near him, which means I don't plan on moving so you can just go."

"I'll pay you."

I chuckled at her desperateness and pulled out my wad of American money.

"Yea how much?" I said looking at my cash.

"That's foreign you need Canadian, which I have."

"So it is my bad, but as in currency works American is worth the same amount, so right here is about…I don't know three hundred give or take. I have more at home and I have Canadian too. How much are you willing to pay me?" I smiled

I seen her dig through her purse and I turned around and entwined my fingers through Eli's hair he jumped and felt like he was going to turn around so I massaged his scalp as if to tell him to calm down, Eli relaxed in his seat putting his head back so I could get more of his hair in my hand, and turned back to his ex, she had a really angry look on her face. I smiled at her, as my fingers still ran through Eli's hair.

"Still want me to move I don't think Eli would be happy about it." I stated knowing I won.

Julia huffed and walked to the other side of the room and I removed my hand from Eli's hair as the bell rang and I started to write in my notebook.

"Clare." Eli said sounding sort of sad causing me to look up.

Eli was looking at me with a saddened expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked concerned wondering if I did something wrong.

"Who said you could stop?" Eli chuckled, then turned around

"Wow someone's flirty." I giggled in his ear as I leaned over my desk.

"Shut up." Eli said sarcastically

I giggled and sat back in my seat. I did as asked, I entwined my fingers in Eli's hair and started to massage his scalp. I looked over to Adam who was looking down at his desk with a smile plastered on his face, I could hear him chuckling as the bell rang. I watched Ms. Dawes sit in her desk and take out her books so I used this to my advantage to talk to Adam.

"What's so funny?" I whispered to him.

"Well Julia's pissed, Eli's never ever let anyone touch his hair except for his mom. Julia tried trust me she tried and each time he'd get mad, but with you he told you to continue which is surprising." Adam stated

Eli turned his head causing me to jump and remove my hand from his dark locks.

"Clare has hands like a goddess, no lie, her massages rival Cece's." Eli said still in his seat glancing between us.

I giggled and blushed a little. Eli turned to face me "Please continue Clare-bear." Eli said sweetly.

I watched Eli turn back around and lean his head back so I can resume massaging his scalp as my name was called and I replied with a "Here." as I raised my pen in the air with my free hand.

"Ok class today you're going to tell how you spent your summer vacation. It must be at least one page and done by the middle of the class."

With that said I untangled my hand from Eli's hair and began to write in my notebook.

"Ms. Dawes can we maybe watch a movie tomorrow or something?" Eli asked

I glanced at the back of Eli's head confused and then began writing again.

"Why the sudden motion to push for a movie so early in the school year?"

"Simple, Clare has the hands of a goddess and she can't massage my hair if we're both writing can she?"

I folded my arms on my desk, buried my face in them in embarrassment as I blushed, and shook my head. I heard Eli chuckle and poked my head up.

"You better get working on your essay Edwards."

"How could you tell the whole class that you think I have the hands of a goddess can you imagine what will happen?"

I watched Eli's facial expression change from joyous to worried as he turned around.

"Ok no one gets massages from Clare, but me otherwise we'll have problems." Eli said standing up causing me to burry my face again.

"Mr. Goldsworthy please take your seat before I give you a detention for disruptive behavior." Ms. Dawes stated

Adam laughed and now the whole class besides Adam probably thinks Eli and I are dating! Could today get anymore worse?

"Fixed it." Eli said cheerfully

I looked up at him with confusion on my face.

"Now I don't have to worry about anyone asking you for a massage." Eli smiled

"Yea now they all probably think we're dating." I groaned

"You aren't?" Adam chuckled

"We gotta work." I said changing the subject

I went back to writing and wrote as fast as I could, at this point I didn't care if my essay seemed sloppy or not I just had to get it done.

"Ok kids put your pens and pencils down." Ms. Dawes stated as she stood up. I had just finished and not a moment too soon.

"I'll be assigning writing partners so pay attention."

I put both of my elbows on my desk and sat my head in my hands as I focused on Ms. Dawes.

"Clare we're not writing and my head feels lonely without your hand." Eli said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes as he turned around. Once Eli was facing forward I entwined my fingers in his hair and began to massage his scalp.

"Mr. Goldsworthy your partner will be Ms. Edwards." Ms. Dawes announced

"Seriously?" Julia said as if she were shocked

"Yes Mr. Goldsworthy's essays are wordy, but detailed, while Ms. Edwards' essays are brilliant, they lack some raw feelings, someone needs to break her out of her shell and I believe Mr. Goldsworthy can do just that and she can help Mr. Goldsworthy be less wordy." Ms. Dawes said happily before looking around the room then looking at us. "It looks like I've just created quite a relationship with you two Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards. Who knows we might have the next Ted Hughes and Sylvia Plath in our room."

"Sylvia Plath committed suicide I'm no where near suicidal and she also left behind two small kids." I stated defensively

Eli chuckled and Ms. Dawes went back to assigning partners. I felt Eli's head move and I untangled my hand from his hair.

"Hi partner." Eli said as he turned around

"Hi Elijah." I groaned

"Ouch the full name. Oh how I hate that." Eli said faking hurt with his hand over his heart. I lightly shoved his shoulder and giggled. "Honestly Clare I like when you say my full name so call me Elijah."

"Ok class you're going to exchange your essays with your partners and your going to read and correct your partner's essay then hand them back." Ms. Dawes stated after she finished assigning partners.

Eli and I switched papers. I wrote about how I took ballet during the summer along with helping my parents buy furniture knowing that I buy all the furniture online as well as everything else I need besides clothing, my whole essay minus the ballet, clothes shopping, and watching movies alone was a complete and utter lie.

"Hey Blue Eyes are you writing?" Eli asked I rolled my eyes knowing what he meant and did my now normal routine and massaged his scalp which I didn't mind, in fact I liked it.

Eli wrote about how he spent the whole summer either inside with Adam playing video games or outside with his parents in order to avoid Julia. I laughed a little at this. He also told of him and Julia breaking up last year because she cheated on him, his essay was much more of a rant than anything I guess he just needed to get things off his chest and took the opportunity. He mentioned that he was a virgin and she cheated on him because he didn't know if she was ready or not, well apparently she was, but just not ready with him.

I leaned across my desk and whispered "I'm sorry about your ex, she seems like a real snob I don't know how another person could hurt someone like that."

I did my best to correct Eli's errors with one hand and handed him back his essay as he handed me mine. Eli moved signaling me to remove my hand and I obliged.

"So what did you think now that you know my personal details?" Eli asked

I lifted up my left hand to reveal my purity ring.

"You're married?" he exclaimed in a raised whisper

"No it's a purity ring." I laughed back. I watched Eli's face soften "I move around too much to even settle anywhere I've been to twenty plus schools, I haven't had a boyfriend, my style changes with each and every place I move to. I'm never in one spot for more than a few months, a year tops."

Eli's face looked hurt. "Clare I'm sort of getting attached to you, you're a really good friend I would hate to lose them especially since I don't come across them too often."

"I know the feeling I feel close to you, Adam, and Alli. I haven't really had friends I felt I was close to besides you three. It would really hurt to say goodbye when I leave."

"Hey, lets not think of that lets just think of your parents staying right here and you graduating from Degrassi." Eli smirked and at that moment all I could think about was leaving and losing the close friends that I had made. It's only my first day, but it seems like I've known the three of them forever and it hurt knowing I'd have to move.

"Eli could you stand up please?" I asked knowing he'd listen.

"Sure."

I watched Eli remove himself and stand up. I stood up as well and hugged him, Eli's hands wrapped around my waist as he hugged me back.

"Clare you're one of my best friends, we know a shit load about each other only having known the other for a few hours and there's no way I'm losing any of my best friends." Eli whispered in my ear I nodded. I felt his embrace tighten.

"Ahem." Ms. Dawes coughed

Eli and I pulled apart and the moment we did the bell rang.

"What was that about?" Adam asked as Eli and I gathered our things

Eli looked at me and I looked at the floor standing with my stuff waiting for them.

"Nothing." Eli replied I smiled up at him for keeping my "secret" and Eli smiled down at me and we started walking.

"Eli what makes Clare's massages so amazing?" Julia huffed

"She's got the hands of a goddess." Eli exclaimed "Her massages rival Cece's."

"So what that's it we're over and you're with Clare."

"Um I do have a say in this, Eli and I are just friends." I added

"I told you Blue Eyes call me Elijah, geeze."

I shoved Eli playfully "Ok Elijah." I extended the vowels in his name "What's with the nicknames?"

"They just fit, you know." Eli stated as we walked out of the class room.

"What class do you have now?" Adam asked

"Gym with Alli, then Chemistry with Mr. Morris, followed by History with Ms. Joseph."

"Good you have your last two classes with me." Adam stated.

"That's good, but where in the world is the gym?"

"I'll take you Blue Eyes since I have to go to the library and the gym is on the way."

Eli walked me to the gym it was just the two of us and we talked, well basically about nothing.

Once I got into the gym I noticed we had to change into a uniform and I didn't bring mine. I sat on the bleachers and soon other girls joined me. I guess we didn't have to change.

When the bell rang Coach gave us a free period to talk and catch up on homework which I had none of, so Alli and I talked. I told her about Adam and Eli, surprisingly she has only seen them she and hasn't gotten to know them, but is glad we made friends and she told me how boring her classes were.

The rest of the day went by fast. Adam and I almost set the lab on fire we thought it was funny for some reason, probably because we were goofing off. History was boring we just read to ourselves well Adam and I decided to slide our desks together and read to ourselves he'd read a paragraph, I'd read one, and so on. After a few paragraphs Adam started to read in funny voices causing me to laugh. I walked to my locker after class and threw my books in there, but keeping my book bag with me since my lap top was in there, like I said it never leaves my side.

After stopping at my locker I walked out of the doubled doors and started to shiver since it's getting cold out. I walked down the steps and started to walk out of the parking lot.

"Clare over here."

I looked to where the voice was coming from and seen Eli waving to me I walked towards him and he was standing in front of a hearse.

"Need a ride home?" he asked once I got there.

"Y-yes" I shivered

Eli rubbed his hands up and down my shoulders as I kept my hands crossed at my chest for warmth.

"It's only what 65º and you're shivering?"

"I-I'm from Miami." I stated

"No wonder why you're so cold, lets get you warmed up."

I watched Eli turn towards a hearse and I eyed it. I've seen one before, don't get me wrong I just don't know how I feel being inside one.

"Nothing's going to hurt you in there trust me."

I looked at Eli and seen the honesty in his eyes and went in. Eli shut the door as I got inside and he entered on his side as well. Eli got in on his side and turned the heat on. The short drive was spent by giving him directions to my apartment.

When I got home I said my goodbyes to Eli and he said he'd pick me up tomorrow. I didn't do much inside since it's just me I don't let the place get messy. I did the little bit of homework that I had, fixed dinner, cleaned up afterwards, got ready for bed, watched TV, and went to sleep at 10pm.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank you**


	3. Attraction

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of combat boots, but not Degrassi**

* * *

I woke up on time for school, brushed my teeth, got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, fashion skirt that was black with hot pink trim, a low v neck tee, I tucked the bottom of my jeans into my boots, and I put a black headband on with a pink bow after lightly brushing my hair just to make sure all the knots were out. I put my laptop in my book bag, placed it by the door, and made breakfast which consists of a few pieces of toast.

It's been a week since I've started Degrassi, Eli, Adam, Alli, and I have become really close. Alli talks to me about everything, then there's Eli and Adam the three of us together are known as the "Misfits" since we all hang out and since Eli and I get into our moods where we blow off everyone, well he blows off everyone except for Adam and I, I on the other hand blow off everyone except for Eli, Adam, and Alli. They don't care about my "bad" attitude I can be myself around them.

I have a daily routine now. Every morning at the same time Eli picks me up and drives me to school, his locker is right next to mine in which we always expect Julia to wait at in some sort of fashion. On Tuesday when Eli first drove me to school Julia stood there with her arms crossed against her as Eli walked me into the school, she started rambling about something and it took all of my will power not to tell her off, but just as I was about to Eli beat me to it. On Wednesday she was making out right against both of our lockers, she leaned on Eli's and the guy leaned on mine, Eli put his palms together, pointed his fingers away from him, stuck his hands in between the couple and separated them. Julia was mad she yelled at Eli and I, we just yelled right back. Thursday Eli started to wrap his hands around my waist for whatever reason, but I didn't mind. I flirted back assuming Eli was flirting with me, but since it's only been obvious when people hit on me, it's harder to know when Eli does because unless he wants me to know he's flirting with me I'm left not knowing.

Adam and I have been getting along great we've almost set the chem lab on fire twice last week just from goofing off. One time on the way to out History and Adam picked me up and ran weaving in and out of people with his hands tightly wrapped around my waist pressed against my stomach I laughed so much, we even passed Eli and I yelled to him as Adam sped by his face was puzzled which only made me laugh more.

I swear I spoil Eli, I now massage his scalp when he's driving in Morty, occasionally during lunch, and in English when we're not writing.

I heard a horn honk as I put on my jacket. I gabbed my book bag, put the last piece of my buttered toast in my mouth, and ran right down the flight of stairs and out to Morty where Eli was waiting.

"You look nice today." Eli announced as I entered the hearse

"Thank you." I replied as I scooted next to him and began to massage his scalp. I started to eat my toast again.

"Not going to offer me any?" Eli glanced at me before pulling off

I held out my toast in front of Eli's mouth as he took a bite of it.

"You're lucky I don't mind sharing Elijah."

"I hate sharing unless it's with you." he admitted

"Awe I feel special."

"You are, even Adam's become quite fond of you." Eli stated

I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder as I took a bite of my toast, then fed Eli a bite, I continued the process until the toast was gone. A few minutes later we drove into the parking lot.

"I wonder what my ex has in store for us today." Eli stated dryly

"Who knows." I sighed

Eli parked the hearse and got out. I collected my book bag, scooted over towards the door, he opened it, held out his hand in which I accepted, and he helped me out. We walked to the school like usual, Eli's hand on my waist, his free hand on the strap of his bag that he carried on his shoulder, my hand around his neck, and my hand on the shoulder strap of my book bag to hold it in place around my shoulder.

We started to walk to our lockers, the moment Julia seen Eli and I, she ran right over and nuzzled herself into Eli's neck. Eli and I removed our arms from each other immediately and he pushed her off.

"Get off we're through as in over. I don't want you anymore Julia so stop trying, your pathetic attempts to get me back are obviously not working. You need to move on, get help, do… something." Eli yelled.

"So that's it?" Julia said sadly like she was about to cry.

"Yea Julia that's it." Eli said as he put his hand back around my waist and we started to walk.

"Well good luck with Clare since she's married." Julia yelled back

Eli turned around, put his book bag down and said "What makes you think that?" as Julia walked closer to us.

"Well look at her left ring finger, there's a ring."

Eli and I laughed knowing he thought the same thing. "I'm not married Julia, this ring is a purity ring see."

I held out my hand so she can read my ring.

"So you're willing to wait till marriage to have sex with Clare?" She asked Eli

"What Clare and I do together and when we do it has nothing to do with you." Eli stated harshly at her, then turned to me. "Let's go Blue Eyes." he said sweetly as we again started walking only this time he held my hand I guess to get Julia to leave us alone or whatever.

We made it to our lockers and Julia had walked away thank god.

"You know Elijah, your ex is psycho." I giggled

Eli smirked at me sarcastically as he opened his locker. I opened mine shortly after and took out the few books that I needed, then shut my locker and held them in my arms.

"Why don't you just put them in your books in your book bag?" Eli asked as I shut my locker.

"I will in homeroom." I stated knowing I didn't put my laptop in the insulated built-in laptop holder in my book bag.

"Is there something you're keeping from me, maybe a surprise." Eli said with a raised eyebrow

"No." I stated

"Or maybe you're keeping part of the surprise English project from me like why we got our measurements taken as well as our shoe size."

"Actually I forgot about the English project until now so no I don't know anything about it."

Eli moved over to me trying to grab my book bag and I fought him off, but he won and unzipped it revealing my laptop.

"This is what you're hiding?" He said taking out my computer and holding it up in one hand. I nodded and he chuckled. "Why do you keep a broken, beat up laptop in your bag when it possibly doesn't work?"

"That's the case I had custom made I know it looks and feels like it's actually broken, I'm always afraid of someone taking it from me it has some sentimental value. It's like my Morty." I stated knowing how protective Eli is about Morty.

"Sorry I didn't know." Eli said softly as he put my laptop in it's compartment.

"It's ok." I replied

"Gift from an ex or something?" Eli chuckled as he put my books in my bag knowing I never had a boyfriend. I smiled playfully at him.

"Elijah, you know I don't have any ex's."

Eli looked at me and smirked. "I know I just wanted to see a reaction."

"Ready for class?" I asked as Eli stood up and I rolled my eyes at him.

I reached for my book bag which was in Eli's hand and he pulled it away.

"I got it Blue Eyes." Eli stated I nodded and we walked to class.

Eli dropped me off in front of my home room, handed me my bag, and he went to his class.

"So you never told me last week how is it having Eli walk you to class."

"It's fun at times just like with Adam. This morning Eli carried my book bag for me and Julia was, well Julia." I stated

Alli and I turned and faced forward as we continued to talk. Lunch time came faster than what I had anticipated, but I was excited.

"Ready for lunch?" Eli said as he snuck up behind me as Alli and I left our Algebra class scaring us both.

"Geeze Elijah scare the hell out of us why don't you?" I stated as Eli wrapped his arm around my waist

"Elijah? That's a first Clare usually you call him Eli."

"It's only Eli when Clare talks to other people about me, but when she talks to me she uses my full name."

"Why not use his full name when talking about him as well?" Alli asked

"Because he hates other people calling him by it." I stated back

Alli mouthed an "Okay"

After the three of us stopped at our lockers Alli and I said our goodbyes, then parted ways, and Eli and I walked to the cafeteria.

"So what are we getting today?" Eli asked

"I don't know depends on what they have. What about you?"

"I'm also going to wait and see."

When we got into the cafeteria Eli moved behind me so I was in front of him when we got in line. I picked up a tray and he took it, I looked at him with a questioning look.

"I got it." He stated

"Ok."

I put a cheeseburger on the tray and noticed Eli was food on it.

"I don't eat that much Elijah." I said noticing the added sandwich and cheese fries

"This is your half of the tray and this is my half." Eli pointed

"Ok." I replied

I reached and grabbed a bowl of mac & cheese putting it on Eli's side

"Who said I wanted mac & cheese?" Eli asked

"I did, just now." I giggled Eli rolled his eyes

I added a salad and a two packages of utensils

"What do you want to drink?" I asked

"Hmm, cola?"

I put a big bottle of cola on the tray along with a big bottle of rootbeer for me.

"That'll be $16."

"Split it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow he nodded

I pulled out a purple ten and Eli handed me a ten. I gave the cashier the money and she gave me back two coins.

"Here's your two dollars" I said putting Eli's coin on the tray as he carried it.

"Edwards put it in my pocket." he demanded

I looked at him quizzically.

"You heard me."

I rolled my eyes and slid the coin in his pocket, letting it fall to the bottom so I didn't have to insert my hand.

Adam was already sitting at the table when we got there.

"God you two eat a lot." Adam stated

"It's Clare-bears. I bought my food from home." Eli chuckled

"You did not, half of that is yours." I stated defensively

Eli chuckled and took his sandwich. I reached over and grabbed my burger, unwrapped it, and started to eat.

"How was your weekend?" Adam asked looking at me.

"Pretty boring aside from talking to you and Eli on IM and hanging out with both of you."

Eli leaned his head over and stole a bite of my burger. I looked at him and he just stared at me so I challenged him by taking a bite of his after I finished what I had in my mouth.

"Eli doesn't share." Adam stated

"I share." Eli retorted looking at Adam

Adam reached in for one of Eli's fries and Eli eyed his hand.

"Move your hand any closer to my fries and you won't see it ever again."

"You just said you share." Adam stated in a raised voice

"You didn't let me finish my sentence before you moved you hand. Like I said before I share… with Clare."

I took my fork and helped myself to some of Eli's cheese fries which I put on the tray and he helped himself to more of my cheese burger.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were dating." Adam stated

Eli and I ignored it knowing we're not dating. I reached across the table, helped myself to a piece of Adam's really big chocolate chip cookie, and ate it. Both boys looked at me.

"It's really yummy." I said more like a question with the bite of cookie pushed into my cheek. They both laughed and continued what they were doing. I giggled as I chewed the cookie.

Eli and I continued to share our lunch and in the middle of doing so Julia walked over.

"Eli you know you have ketchup on your face?" She stated

"Do I Blue Eyes?" Eli asked as he looked over to me

I giggled "Yea."

I wiped of the ketchup and Eli and I began eating again. I took a fork full of cheese fries, Eli grabbed my wrist, putting the fork in his mouth, and consumed the fries that were on it.

"I was going to eat those." I groaned

Eli smiled at me and I picked up a few cheese fries with my fingers, put them on my plate, and started to eat them one by one not caring how cheesy my fingers got since half the fun is licking the cheese off.

"Eli since when do you share?" Julia asked

I looked at Eli and he shrugged his shoulders. Julia reached for a fry and Eli looked up at her with his elbows on the table and his hands folded together resting under his chin.

"You sure you want to do that?" He asked deviously

"Why wouldn't I Clare just took some."

I took the last of them getting my fingers even cheesier and began to eat them.

"Well because they're mixed with mine and Clare's saliva."

"Eew Eli gross" Adam stated

"Elijah that's disgusting." I added as I was about to lick off the cheese from my fingers, instead Eli grabbed my wrist preventing me from doing so.

"The fries aren't mixed with your saliva." Julia chuckled

"Are too Clare and I both used forks to eat them and neither one of us bothered to wipe off our forks." Eli said, not taking his eyes off her as he licked my fingers clean causing me to blush and look down.

"I wanted to lick my own fingers clean thank you." I stated as he let my hand go. I looked over to Adam once the redness in my face faded and he watched Eli wide eyed.

"I know you hate me Eli, but using Clare to get to me is evil." Julia stated

I looked at Eli who didn't even look at me. I watched as he wiped his mouth off and then threw the napkin down in the empty carton that once held our cheese fries.

He stood up leaned on the table and said "Leave Clare-bear out of this, you and I are over like I said before and she has nothing to do with any of this." his tone was dark and angry, Julia looked scared "What makes you so sure I'm using Clare anyway?" he added

"W-well you never shared your food with me, every time I'd call you Elijah you'd cringe just like now, I'd massage your scalp and even if you were sleeping you still didn't like it, but all of a sudden little miss perfect comes along and you're whole attitude changes." Julia's eyes turned from scared to saddened as I watched helplessly and confused.

"Well I'm not using Clare I promise you that. If you really must know I spent half the day with her on Saturday hanging out at the Dot when Adam bailed. Clare got a brownie and I wanted some so I took a bite of it and she got kind of mad or upset or whatever, either way I felt sort of bad so I forced her to eat a bite of my pizza and she ended up eating most of it, but for some reason I didn't care. Not my fault." Eli stated

I looked over to Adam who watched in shock. After Eli said that Julia ran away crying and I was left to wonder if Eli liked me more than just a friend after all we did spend a lot of time together and I already know I like Eli I just want to know if he feels the same. Just as I was about to ask him about his feelings toward me the bell rang.

We made our way into the hall way, Eli and Adam were talking and I was keeping to myself for the time being letting them have their conversation about guy stuff. Eli went to put his hand around my waist, but I pushed him away, he looked at me concerned I smiled at him letting him know I was ok. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled my iPod. In the process of putting the earbuds in someone ran into me causing me to drop my iPod luckily there was a casing on it I looked it over and put it back in my pocket.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you I wasn't paying attention."

I looked at him, he had light blue eyes sort of like mine, I helped him pick up his papers and noticed Eli and Adam helping as well. When all of the papers were picked up we stood up and the boys handed me the papers they had.

"I believe these are yours." I said handing him his papers

"Thank you…"

"Clare." I said

"I'm Declan and might I add how beautiful you are."

I laughed "What are you going to tell me next some corny pick up line?"

The boys laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you automatically hit on me without knowing me, what's next?"

"Well next I'll try to get to know you and then possibly ask you out."

The boys stopped laughing I looked over Adam looked shocked and Eli's face was a mixture of emotions.

"Well here's a start I'm going to class." I took my iPod out of my pocket. "Lets go boys" I said looking at them.

They both stood still so I took it upon myself to walk ahead of them and put my iPod on. I found the song that I wanted to listen to and started nod to the music as I did my best not to dance to it. I felt a presence besides me and noticed Eli and Adam were back to walking with me, I took Eli's hand and wrapped it around my waist as so he'd keep me from dancing. He smiled at me as I did that and we walked into class.

Once seated I took out my earbuds, left my iPod on my desk, and began to take out my notebooks. I massaged the back of Eli's head and turned around.

"So about earlier, what do you think about Declan?" Eli asked nervously.

I put my pen in my mouth and bit down remembering him, if my memory serves me correctly he was wearing khaki pants, what seemed to be a white button up, a blue tie, and a green v neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up. I looked at my desk and noticed my iPod was missing and Eli probably had it for some reason.

"He's preppy, stuck up, most likely rich which means he's probably a spoiled brat who thinks he can get whatever he wants just because he has money."

Eli chuckled "And you figured that out from a few minutes?"

"Yea"

"How?"

"Well he was dressed up like he was going on a casual business trip or just got back from one and if that's the way he dresses everyday it usually means he's rich and from my experience rich people think they can either use their money or charm to get whatever they want making him a spoiled brat."

Eli's eyes widened as if I were correct on my observation just like I was right with Jenna.

"What did you think of me when you first seen me?"

"I thought that you were dark, mysterious, most likely misunderstood because of the way you dressed signaling either you have a loving family or one that's hardly around, but seeing as you aren't rebellious I'm guessing you have a loving and caring family and I already know about the music you listen to."

"You know all that just by looking at me?"

I nodded "You already know I've moved around a lot so it's kind of easy for me to read people. Just like with Declan he'll be waiting outside for me once class is over."

Eli chuckled a little and the bell rang. Once he turned around I began massaging his head again.

"Clare what was your first impression of me?" Adam asked

"Sweet, kind, shy, caring, someone I want to be friends with you probably have a really loving and over protective family."

The bell rang and Ms. Dawes walked in.

"Ok class today I want you to get in groups of three and move your desks near each other."

Eli moved his head and I watched as he turned his desk around so he was now facing me. Adam moved his desk connecting the three of ours.

"Once you have your groups come get your scripts."

"I'll get them." Eli announced looking between Adam and I

I looked over to Adam and whispered "Do you know if Eli likes me?"

"Not a clue and I don't like it. He talks about you of course, but I haven't been able to read him and I've been too afraid to ask."

I nodded and sat back in my seat and noticed my iPod was back on my desk.

"What is with Ms. Dawes' obsession with Romeo and Juliet?" Eli asked

I looked up at him as he held a small stack of papers.

"The good news is we're acting out the final act."

Adam and I glared at each other in confusion as Eli put the papers down. I took the first packet which were the instructions.

"We have to rewrite the last scene." I stated

"Well it shouldn't be that hard." Eli stated as he picked up a script "Clare obviously you're Juliet because I refuse to kiss Adam."

"Um isn't it Juliet who kisses Romeo?" I giggled

"Not in the rewrite. I find it better if Juliet wakes up and actually tries to stop Romeo from drinking the poison, but it's too late instead she watches him drink the last of it so they share a heated make out session before he dies leaving Juliet to kill herself."

"Elijah you can't be serious a heated make out session!" I exclaimed

"It'll be fun Blue Eyes."

"I agree with Clare I'm also against the heated make out session I'd rather not be forced to watch my two best friends make out."

"That makes two people against the heated make out session."

Eli moved closer towards me and whispered in my ear "How about we practice first that way your first kiss isn't on film?"

I blushed at Eli's proposition.

"S-so any idea of what I'm going to use when I kill myself?" I stuttered

Eli chuckled "You're cute when you stutter."

"Flirt much Elijah?"

"All weekend with you."

I blushed making my suspicions of him flirting with me the whole weekend true. I knew I had to wait to ask Eli about his feelings for me.

"Ok so how about we work on the play." Adam insisted

I nodded and we started to collaborate we were finished ten minutes before the bell rang.

"Ok class your scenes are due back tomorrow."

My eyes widened. Due tomorrow.

"Oh and if possible come back here eight period I have costumes for each and everyone of you. Just tell me your character and for those who don't have characters you still have to come here to get the video recorders."

After she said that the bell rang. Eli, Adam, and I collected our belongings and made our way out the door. We parted ways as Eli walked me to gym, like I predicted Declan was waiting for me, not what I wanted right now.

"Go away Declan." I demanded as soon as I seen him.

"Well I found something about you. I have your schedule." Declan said joyfully

"So what you're stalking Clare now?" Eli chuckled

"Not stalking."

"It qualifies you have her schedule and she didn't give it to you. Let me guess, next you're going to try to get her number or address?" Eli asked

"Well I know for a fact that though it seems like you two are dating you indeed aren't, you're both just really close like brother and sister."

"Really and how do you know Clare and I aren't in like with each other?" Eli asked as we walked

I couldn't take it anymore he was hot and cold all weekend and some times last week it's driving me crazy. I let my instincts take over and I shoved Eli into a locker.

"Damn Clare, feisty much?" Eli chuckled with a raised eyebrow

I looked at him in the eye.

"Do you like me or not Elijah I'm getting tired of the hints and of you playing hot and cold it's-"

Eli cut me off as his lips crushed against mine in a deep kiss. His lips were soft and warm, his tongue forced entrance into my mouth as he parted my lips with his forcefully. That scared me, but as much as I wanted to pull away something about the kiss enticed me and I wanted more, yet I still don't know where I stand with Eli.

After what seemed like forever Eli pulled away.

"I have to get to study hall to study for biology."

"I-I think you've got the anatomy of the human mouth down." I said breathlessly

Eli smirked and left. I looked around and I was standing outside the gym.

During gym we ran track it was freezing outside and I was forced to go out. I was in black sweats and a yellow low cut v neck coach wouldn't let me wear my jacket saying it's nice out. It's cold as hell it's 70º outside, in Miami I'd be bundled up in layers, but here no I'm outside in the freaking cold.

"Clare you're freezing." Alli stated as I rubbed my hands along my arms to keep warm

"I know Alli."

She touched my hand which was ice cold. Shortly later coach allowed us all to run as a group. I took off at a slow pace and then at a faster one Alli ran along side me at the same speed and I told her about Eli she thinks he likes me too, in fact she said she's sure of it. I continued to run until it was time to go inside. I got changed still hot from running I didn't bother to put my jacket on as I left the gym.

"Wow you're wearing short sleeves" Eli stated

"Yea we went outside and ran today." I mumbled as we started to walk Eli wrapped his hand around my waist.

"I bet you were cold."

"Freezing, up until we ran, then I started to warm up."

Eli walked me to Chemistry apparently Adam was held after his class or whatever. I was too afraid to ask Eli what we are since I found out he likes me well he did kiss with tongue and it was passionate. We didn't talk much as we walked, this time Eli rubbed my waist with his thumb as we walked.

Adam was waiting for me in Chemistry.

"Torres and Edwards, please try not to start fires today." Mr. Morris stated Adam and I nodded.

"Adam does Eli like me?"

"Based on the way he kissed you I'd say 'duh'."

"Than why doesn't he just ask me out already."

"As you already know he's Eli he'll ask you out when he's ready."

I sighed deeply and started to take down the notes that Mr. Morris put up. After class Adam and I walked to History and to make me feel better he picked me up bridal style and ran with me occasionally spinning around I laughed a lot especially when we got in trouble.

We got permission to leave History to go to Ms. Dawes', Eli was there already, he took his outfit, and I took mine.

"Ok both go try on your clothes." Ms. Dawes stated

Eli and I did as asked we took our costumes; each hung off of a hanger inside of a black zip up garment bag and started to walk to the restrooms.

"I hope we get to change out of these." I stated

"You and me both Edwards."

I walked into the girls room, then into a stall, hung up the hanger, unzipped the bag, and took out the long white and black dress. It fit me perfectly and hugged my shape which made me wonder if Ms. Dawes had this planned or what. The dress was black and white, some what modern, but not really my style, it was long and flowed to the floor the sleeves had a black design that went around the elbows it was the same as on the dress. I didn't really care for the fluffy material around the neckline there was a chocker with it that I put on. Once I was completely dressed I put my boots back on, gathered my items, and walked out of the bathroom in the dress.

"Wow." Eli said waiting in front of the bathroom.

"Not too shabby yourself" I replied after looking at Eli's outfit as we started to walk back to Ms. Dawes'.

He wore a white untucked shirt with silver crosses on each shoulder and elbow, he had on black skinny jeans that looked like they were tightly laced up the sides. Eli carried his things as well.

"I'm not sure how I feel about the laced sides." Eli said looking at the sides. I looked at his shoes and he had on his converse. I giggled a little not that my combat boots went well with my outfit.

"What's so funny?"

"Your converse don't really match."

"And I don't see you carrying your boots."

I laughed more. "I'm even worse." I said showing Eli part of my combat boots from under my dress he laughed.

In class Ms. Dawes looked us over.

"Is there any changes you want to make to your outfit?" She asked

"Yea I don't like the white fluffy trim."

"Go fix it."

Ms. Dawes handed me a pair of scissors, I left my things with Eli and walked back to the restrooms. I went into a stall, took off the dress and cut the fluffy material right off, put the dress back on and walked back to class.

"You look nice Edwards." Eli said standing against a dress now wearing black renaissance shoes.

"Thank you."

Ms. Dawes gave her approval, then gave me a pair of white thigh high stockings and some white high heels. I started to walk to the restroom and Ms. Dawes stopped me.

"You can put them on right here." She said pointing at a desk.

"Ms. Dawes they're thigh high stockings and I'm in a dress." I stated

"You'll be fine." She replied

I sat down in a desk and before I knew it Eli held a sheet or something to use as a curtain, blocking me from view. I felt more comfortable.

"Thank you Eli." I said sweetly

"No problem Blue Eyes."

I put on thigh highs as well as the three inch heels.

"Ok I'm finished." I said as I stood up.

Eli removed the curtain and I tried to walk. Since I wasn't used to walking in heels I almost fell, but Eli caught me.

"I like the changes." Ms. Dawes said after I was fully dressed.

Eli and I looked around for Adam since he entered the class with me and sure enough he was hiding in a corner taking everything in. Sadly Eli and I had to wear our costumes out side the class room. Once we left the school Adam, Eli, and I drove off to finish the project for English. We stopped at a secluded area in a park with a picnic table.

Before long we were finished. Eli and I didn't have a heated make out session since it wouldn't fit, but we did kiss passionately again.

Eli drove Adam home and then dropped me off afterwards. I grabbed my clothes and book bag, opened the door, and Eli stopped me.

"Clare you never told me how you feel about me."

"Well how do you feel about me?" I asked

"Honestly Clare I like you too much."

"I like you too."

Eli smiled, moved closer to me and we kissed again, we pulled away after what seemed to be a few minutes, I gathered my things, and headed inside.

* * *

**Please Review and pictures of Eli's and Clare's Romeo and Juliet outfits are on my profile. Thank you.**

P.S I was told that this is a good fanfic, but I haven't read it yet all I know is it's about zombies here's the link Fanfiction[dot]net/s/6634331/1


	4. Dating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, however I do own a very busy mind**

* * *

I woke up the next morning confused by yesterday I'm still not sure about Eli and I. I got dressed into my usual attire, and made breakfast which was a bagel and cream cheese. Eli honked for me as I just got done putting cream cheese on my bagel, I put it in a baggie, put my jacket on, put the bagel in my pocket, grabbed my book bag, and as I ran out the door my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered as I ran down the stairs

"Hi it's Grandma"

"Hi Grandma how are you?"

"Good you?"

"I'm doing good I'm on my way to school."

I got into Morty and nodded to Eli as I used one hand to massage his scalp.

"Morning Blue Eyes." Eli said

"You're early." I responded

"I'm sorry dear I called at the wrong time."

"You know you can call whenever you want, but what's up?"

"Your mother called looking for you again."

"Still and it's been how long?"

"She never gave up."

"No, but she still thinks you're in the States. Do you need any money?"

I pulled out my Canadian cash on hand aka my CCOH and there was $95.

"I have 95 on hand and I'm not sure how much in the bank."

"Ok I'll check it out and I'll probably add more. I love you Clare."

"Thank you and I love you too."

hung up the phone and looked around. We're sitting in the school parking lot with about 25 minutes to spare before class.

"What's up?" Eli asked

"My grandma is sending me more money the woman is always afraid of me running out." I said not realizing who I was talking to.

"Ok."

"So what are we doing here so early?" I asked taking out my bagel and cream cheese

"Well I wanted to take you to breakfast, but it seems like you've already bought it." Eli chuckled at the last part

I moved closer to him and started to massage his scalp again. I offered Eli half of my bagel.

"Clare, you're my girlfriend now I'd rather share like we usually do."

I shrugged and started to eat my bagel, then gave Eli a bite, I continued the process as we talked.

"What happens now?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Julia and everyone."

"Who cares you're mine and that's all that matters to me."

I nodded feeling bad that I didn't tell Eli my secret since he's always been honest with me. I pulled my hand away from his head, moved to the passenger side of the car, leaned up against the window, and stared at the parking lot as I gave Eli the rest of my bagel.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." I stated not bothering to look at him

"Clare something's wrong that you're not telling me."

"Eli there's things you don't know about me that, well honestly I'm not ready to tell you." I said sadly

"That's fine Clare, besides it's not like you're an escaped convict."

"Where would you get that idea?" I asked amused

Eli shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat the bagel. I giggled a little and moved back to him and massaged his scalp. Eli held half of the half eaten bagel in front of my mouth signaling me to take a bite so I did and I smiled at him. After we finished the bagel Eli moved my head so I was looking at him, he cupped my face, and kissed me softly and passionately.

"Ok Blue Eyes it's time to go to school." Eli said as he pulled away, his forehead leaning against mine

I nodded and Eli kissed me chastely one last time as we exited the car. We walked to school together like usual only Eli was placing small kisses on my cheek occasionally. I guess this is what they call "the puppy dog" or "honeymoon" phase of a relationship, I don't really know, but I like it.

"We're not going to make out at our lockers are we?" I asked concerned as we walked up the steps to the school.

"Not unless you want to." Eli said

"Ok." I replied

"Do you want to?"

"No offense, but not really."

"Ok."

We walked into the school only to find Julia again at our lockers, only this time Declan was with her, neither one of them moved so we knew we had to walk to them.

"Eli, Clare." Julia said

Declan walked to my side.

"So how is **my** beautiful princess." He stated

"Guys before you go all goo goo gah gah over us, you should know we're dating." Eli stated

"Seriously? You've gotta be kidding." Declan stated

"Nope I believe it." Julia said sadly

"I don't I want you to prove it." Declan said questioningly

I looked at Eli, who in return looked back at me, I licked my lips as he did the same. We kissed right there in front of them, we got lost in the moment, I wrapped my hands around Eli's neck, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and as Declan cleared his throat Eli and I pulled away.

"Ok I get it." Declan stated

I blushed remembering eyes were on us. Declan walked away, Julia wasn't in sight so she probably walked away when Eli and I first started kissing.

"Elijah could you be anymore plush?" I asked as we opened our lockers

Eli raised an eyebrow.

"The whole goo goo gah gah thing."

"I meant it to be sarcastic not plush." Eli stated

"It was both." I giggled

I put my books in my book bag as Eli shut his locker.

"Blue Eyes if you want plush I'll show you plush."

I chuckled a little, before I knew it Eli was behind me with his hands attached to my belly tickling it I was bent over them trying to get him to stop, he was behind me laughing as I giggled, I squirmed in his arms as well, I moved into tons of positions.

"Elijah come on this position probably doesn't look right." I said between giggles

Eli stopped tickling me as I got to my feet out of breath.

"Hmm someone's ticklish." he chuckled

"We need to get to class" I stated breathing heavily

"Ok."

Eli and I walked to class my head laid on his shoulder as we walked, he gave me a kiss before I went into homeroom.

"I'll pick you up when you're done Algebra."

"Ok."

I walked to my ball and sat down next to Alli.

"So kissing Eli now?"

"We're dating."

"Congrats I bed his ex is pissed."

"I wouldn't know or care."

"Ok well I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need someone to choreograph a dance routine for me, can you help me find someone?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow during gym I have permission you can come watch if you want."

"What song?"

"One Step At A Time by Jordan Sparks."

"Ok let me listen to the song."

I put on youtube and listened to the song it was a little up beat and cheery, but I liked the lyrics as well as the meaning of the song.

"I'll do it." I said

"You dance."

I nodded "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Why it's a good thing that you're able to dance and choreograph."

"I guess, but I don't really like people knowing certain things about me."

"Why not?"

"At one of my old schools I danced in a play as well as choreographed it and people took it to their advantage you wouldn't believe how far they tried to go. I was recruited by teachers to choreograph stupid cheerleaders and such which is one reason why I left that school, plus they said I was being too strict when in all reality the cheerleaders were too snobby ."

"Oh ok well that won't happen you'll just be choreographing me and I'll teach my dance team and tell them a friend choreographed it."

"Thank you."

The bell rang and then class began. Throughout Media Immersion and Algebra Alli and I talked about dancing.

"Hey beautiful." Eli said as he draped his arm around my waist

"Hey Elijah." I replied

"I'm going to class I don't need to stop at my locker." Alli stated

"Ok I'll see you in gym."

"Ok bring your dancing clothes tomorrow."

"I will and I'm sure you'll reminded later."

With that said Alli smiled and walked away leaving just Eli and I.

"Ok so why do you need to bring a dance uniform tomorrow?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but I'm sure you'll find out eventually." I said

"Ok." Eli stated

We both walked to our lockers together and then to lunch. It was the same in the lunch line as yesterday.

"You're adding a big bowl of pudding?" Eli asked

"Why not, besides you'll just eat half of it anyway."

I watched Eli grab a burger along with some chips and I grabbed a chili cheese dog.

"You actually eat those things?"

"Yes Elijah I find them to be very yummy."

I picked up a giant chocolate chip cookie and put it on the tray as we made our way down the line.

"Awe they're out of cheese fries" I groaned "Oh well."

I picked up the fries and then reached for a salad.

"You know you eat a lot." Eli chuckled, I retracted my hand opting to get the salad and turned my head.

"On second thought I'll stick with what we have." I mumbled almost inaudible

I waited till we got to the end of the line and asked Eli what he wanted to drink. After getting utensils, packets of ketchup, his cola, and my sprite we paid for our food and walked to our normal table where Adam sat.

Once Eli sat down I took my chili cheese dog off of the tray.

"Adam want this?" I asked handing him the foiled hotdog

"You're not eating it?"

I shook my head. "I'm just in the mood for a fries." I lied

"Ok." Adam said taking the chili dog.

I put my iPod on, and massaged Eli's scalp as I ate my fries with my free hand. Eli nudged me and I took out an earbud.

"Your phone's ringing."

I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"I missed you." an unfamiliar voice asked

I turned the phone towards me so the ID was clearly visible, but silly me I forgot that the name disappears when you answer it.

"Who's this?" I asked as I stopped massaging Eli's scalp to eat my lunch

"You don't remember me we were really close."

"No I can't say that I do." I stated feeling confused

"Max Williams"

"Oh now I remember you." I said deviously

"Good because like I said I miss you and want you back."

"I'm in a relationship as in I have a boyfriend and I don't want to hear that bullshit about you wanting me back when we never fucking dated I still hate you with every fiber of my being, you're an asshole." I stated coldly tears started to form in my eyes and Eli took my phone.

"Look I'm Clare's boyfriend and I don't know what you said to her, but she's clearly upset call her again and you'll be answering to me got that."

Eli hung up the phone not even bothering to let Max answer.

"I'll see you in English we have half an hour left of lunch." I said looking at both Eli and Adam

I leaned into Eli and kissed him, picked up my book bag and speed walked out of the cafeteria. I noticed there was empty that had stairs, it looked like where you would show plays or something, not quite like an auditorium, and I took advantage of it I set up my laptop, turned on my play list, accidentally knocked over my book bag and a few things fell out one of which were a pair of sneakers and ballet slippers I put on my ballet slippers, and put on "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

I stood in the middle of the empty, dim lighted room, and started to dance ballet to it. It cleared my head, I felt at peace when I was dancing. I put on a play list made up of slow songs to dance to and continued to dancing, I shut my eyes as I danced to feel the rhythm better and to well, go with the flow. I felt some one grab me as I danced and jumped.

"Sorry I scared you." Eli said

"H-How did you find me?" I asked nervously and out of breath

"Oh I followed the music, you're a really good dancer." Eli said holding me close to his chest with me facing him.

I buried my head in to Eli's chest nervously as I blushed and he held me in his arms.

"Well we have twenty minutes left. Do you want to explain who I was talking to and what he did to upset you so much?"

I nodded, took Eli's hand in mine holding half of it in one hand, and led him to the stage and I sat on it, Eli joined, put his arm around my waist, I put my head on his shoulder, and sighed deeply.

"I was in Arizona at school. It was my first day which just happened to be in the middle of the school year, I met Max he seemed sweet and we became close I started to develop feelings for him, but I over heard him talking to his friends and found out I was just a bet a stupid fucking bet." I started to cry

"Clare it's ok you're so much more than a bet, you're sweet." Eli kissed me "beautiful." he kissed me again. "an amazing kisser." again he kissed me, I giggled into the kiss and pulled away.

"I'm an amazing kisser?" I questioned as I blushed again

"Yes and much more, so tell me what was this bet?"

"Well he bet that he could have sex with me in a month more than a certain amount of times, make me fall for him, get me to let him spend the nigh, and video tape me in the shower or getting undressed so his friends could see."

"He really is an ass, but I'm glad you found that out."

Eli kissed the top of my head.

"Me too." I said softly

We sat there just the two of us relaxing with each other.

"I like this." Eli said softly

"Like what?"

"Sitting with you like this it's comforting."

"It is."

After a few more minutes of peace and quiet the bell rang, immediately I shut down my laptop, packed it up and we left.

Eli and I walked into English together. Julia was waiting outside the class room, when we went to enter she blocked us.

"Not another one of your antics." Eli groaned

"You two were missing at lunch."

"No we were there, we just left in the middle." I stated

"Where did you go?"

"Julia that's none of your business you cheated on me last year, I've moved on and you need to too." Eli added

Eli and I kissed as we walked into the classroom and pulled away from each other after a few seconds.

"How are you Clare?" Adam asked as I took my seat

"Better now." I smiled and started to massage the back of Eli's head.

"Good I was starting to worry about Eli finding you, by the way when were you two planning on telling me you were dating?"

"Today at lunch." Eli stated

Adam nodded, "Clare you're in ballet shoes?"

I looked at my feet and forgot about them. I leaned over my desk and whispered in Eli's ear "I forgot my combat boots in the room."

"No I picked them up for you."

"Thanks." I whispered, Eli nodded and I sat back in my seat

"Hey there's a TV!" Eli stated joyfully

I laughed, leaned forward over my desk again and whispered "Never knew you liked TV's so much." in Eli's ear

"I don't, but this just means you'll be able to massage my head more." Eli stated happily making me giggle. I kissed his cheek before sitting back in my seat.

Ms. Dawes entered as the bell rang. After we handed in our projects we watched Hamlet, well I listened to my iPod while it was on since I've seen it way too many times.

History and Chemistry were the same we took notes in both and that was it, Adam and I thought we were going to die of boredom. Eli dropped me off at home and we kissed goodbye. Declan really didn't bother with me since this morning, but I'm sure he's up to something.

**

* * *

Please Review ^_^**


	5. Official

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters **

* * *

I talked to my grandma and instead of putting money in my account we decided to have her send it and I'd go to have it exchanged for Canadian money. With only $85 Canadian left my money's becoming tight I have to go to exchange some of the money I have in a shoe box later today after school at the airport meaning Eli won't be driving me home.

I got dressed into my normal attire and bought a dance outfit with me as which consisted of a sports bra, black jazz pants, and some sneakers. I made a fried egg sandwich for breakfast and even had time to clean out the pan before Eli came. I grabbed my things and threw and headed out my apartment as usual.

"Morning beautiful." Eli said as I entered Morty

"Morning." I replied as I scooted near him. "You look really good in a leather jacket." I stated, he blushed making me giggle a little.

"Thank you." he muttered, I smiled at him.

I began to massage his scalp as we drove to school. I bit off a piece of my sandwich and then moved it to Eli's mouth and watched tentatively as he bit into it.

"This is really good where did you get it?"

"Well, I got the bread out of my pantry and the egg from my fridge." I giggled

"You made this?" Eli asked

"Yea it took me a week to perfect it."

"You cook?"

I nodded "Parents aren't home that much." I lied as I looked out the window still eating and feeding Eli.

"What else can you do?"

"Well if I told you, it'd ruin the fun, but I've learned a lot from moving and taking up multiple interests."

"Really?"

"Yea, but ballet has always been there."

I laid my head on Eli's shoulder when we were stopped at a red light and he kissed the top of my head.

"Eli do you think Julia will be waiting at our lockers?" I asked

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok."

A few minutes of driving Eli turned into the parking lot., he shut down Morty, pulled out the key from the ignition, exited, walked around to my side, opened my door, helped me out, and shut my door.

Eli kissed me on the cheek as we walked through the double doors and there was Declan at my locker with a bunch of roses.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Eli mumbled; I chuckled

We walked over to our lockers ignoring him and entered in our combinations.

"Clare these are for you." Declan said smiling as he handed me the bouquet

"Thank you Declan" I stated as I took them and put them on the top shelf of my locker

"There's a dozen in there and do you know the red rose signifies romance and undying love."

"Yes I do, but as you should also know that I'm with Eli and nothing's changing that."

Declan just gave me a look as I took out my books his facial expression was pitiful if you ask me. After he left I put my books in my book bag and took the roses out of my locker.

"Ready Elijah?" I asked as I shut my locker

"Yes, but what's with the roses he gave you?"

"Nothing." I replied

Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked and the minute we passed a trashcan I threw the roses away, Eli chuckled as I did that.

We kissed goodbye out front of my homeroom, and I looked back as I entered.

"Morning Alli" I said as I took my ball next to her

"Morning so do you have your clothes?"

"In my bag and I have a routine in my head."

"Good so we're still on for seventh?"

"Of course Eli's dropping me off at the gym and then I'm hoping to be back there before gym is over."

"Good and we'll be there. I just don't understand why you're hiding it from him, it's not like it's a big deal." Alli muttered.

"I don't know either, part of me doesn't like to really open up. I guess it's just from having moved so much it's getting the best of me, but I plan to stay here as long as possible."

"That's good I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend."

"Awe you won't Alli." I cooed

Alli smiled at me and I faced my computer.

"Hey long time no talk."

I looked over to see KC.

"Hi" I responded dryly

"So want to get to know each other more?" KC asked

"No why don't you get to know Jenna more." I stated probably sounding jealous, but I didn't care I just wanted him to go away

"Well one, she doesn't have our homeroom, two she's not as beautiful as you, and three I didn't know you were jealous."

"One, I'm not jealous, two I'm dating Eli, and three it sucks that she doesn't have our homeroom because you could be with her right now."

"Well I doubt you're dating Eli, he's in the eleventh grade and you're in tenth-"

"Just so you know he's in third lunch we've seen you there and Adam's in tenth too." I stated angrily

"Clare someone wants to see you." Alli chimed

I turned to the window and my face lit up the moment I saw Eli.

"I'll be right back." I smiled

I got up and went to the door where Eli was already standing.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well I thought we'd skip tomorrow for a date or something."

"That's sweet, but I don't want to be suspended and being on an abeyance from school longer than two days will get boring for me."

"Clare you won't get suspended and if you do I'll be suspended as well and we'll have even more time together so the abeyance won't be that painful." Eli cooed as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Eli that's sweet and all, but I don't know."

"Ok than how about this we go on a picnic tomorrow during lunch while Adam's busy?"

"Deal." I said happily "So why didn't you tell me when you'd come get me after Algebra?"

"Because it takes planning and I'd need something to do in my other classes."

"Um you're supposed to do the work." I giggled Eli rolled his eyes

"I'll let you get back to class and should I be worried about KC?"

"KC's an ass and no."

Eli and I kissed.

"Go to class." I chuckled as I pulled away.

"I want to procrastinate by kissing you."

I looked at Eli and he was missing his book bag.

"Um you're book bag isn't with you." I said stating the obvious.

"And your point, Edwards."

"Well you'd be late to your second period and the bell's due to ring soon."

Eli kissed me again before leaving to get his stuff. I walked back into the classroom and took my ball.

"So good news?" Alli asked

"Yea Eli and I are going on a date Friday." I chimed

"Awe so cute you two make an adorable couple."

"Thank you Alli."

The bell rang for homeroom signaling it was over. Media Immersion and Algebra were basically spent thinking about the date with Eli on Friday. We got out of class a little early so Alli and I decided to walk to Eli's class since there was nothing better to do, we hid behind the door so no one would see us.

"So why are we hiding exactly?" Alli asked

"Revenge, he scared me I'm scaring him."

"Ok."

I counted down the seconds as the bell rang and as luck would have it students started to pour out of the class and soon enough we seen Eli.

"Boo!" I exclaimed as I jumped behind the door and poked Eli's sides

Eli jumped causing Alli and I to giggle.

"Thought I was picking you up." he stated as I walked along the side of him, his hands were in his pockets.

"We got out early."

"Oh."

"Hey Eli who's this pretty little thing?" Someone asked from besides looking directly at me Eli looked angry

"I'm not a thing I'm Clare." I stated Eli chuckled

"Nice to meet you I'm Gregg."

I looked at the tall blond with hazel eyes, then focused on Eli.

"So Elijah ready for lunch?" I asked as I walked along side Eli

"Of course."

"Hey Alli I'll see you in gym."

"Obviously." Alli giggled

Alli walked away and I was left with Gregg and Eli.

"So Clare do you have any after school plans?" Gregg asked

Eli looked at me.

"Actually I do, I'm a little busy." I admitted, Eli's eyes widened "What?" I asked

"How come I didn't know you were busy?" Eli queried

"Well Elijah simply because you didn't ask which reminds me I've gotta call a cab after school."

"What? Why?" Eli wondered shock clearly in his voice

"Well I have errands to run."

"How about I take you?" Eli suggested

"If you want, but I'm not sure how long I'll be we'd be out for."

"It's ok I want to take you, after all you are my girlfriend."

"And I'm happy I have a kind and understanding boyfriend like you." I lilted as we got close to our lockers.

"I didn't know you two were dating." Gregg commented

"Never asked." Eli responded

Gregg mouthed an "Oh"

"I'm taking Clare here on a picnic tomorrow during lunch, man you should see the way this girl eats." Eli exclaimed with a smile.

All I could think about the comments from Eli, I'm sure they're meant to be harmless, but I couldn't help to feel hurt by them. I didn't think I eat all that much all.

_I had made spaghetti with meatballs, Texas toast, and salad for dinner last night. Desert was a chocolate sundae complete with four scoops of chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry to top it off so yea I guess I do eat a lot, but am I getting fat?_

I looked down at my feet as Eli and I walked, his hand was around my waist, and I was lost in my thoughts.

"Clare" Eli stated

"Yea" I smiled sheepishly at him

"So for lunch what are you getting or are you going to wait and see today?" Eli asked as we were at our lockers.

"A salad and some sweet tea" I stated

"That's it normally you eat a three course meal." he joked

I flashed him a sarcastic smile as I got my books out of my locker and put unnecessary ones in there, and shut my locker when I was done. Eli and I walked to lunch with his arm around my waist and like usual we got in line.

"So there's a nice selection of food today." Eli stated amused as he put a bacon cheese burger on the tray

I nodded and skimmed over the appealing food options, but neglected to pick up anything. I glanced at the tray and noticed Eli's side had a bacon cheese burger, cheese fries, and a rather large chocolate chip cookie on it. When we got to the already made salads I picked one up and set it on my side of the tray along with a package of dressing and utensils.

"What do you want to drink today?" I asked Eli

"Cola." he replied

I set a cola and a bottle of vitamin water on the tray.

"That's it? That's all you're getting?" Eli questioned in concern

"Yea why?"

"Nothing it's just usually you eat more." Eli commented, concern in his voice

"Well maybe I'm just not that hungry today." I retorted

"Someone's feisty."

"Shut up Elijah."

Eli kissed me on the cheek as we paid for our lunch and then we walked to our table where Adam was sitting.

"So who's the one that stopped eating?" Adam joked when he seen the tray

"What's that supposed to mean?" I seethed

"Nothing I was just saying." Adam replied defensively

I gave him a slight glare, took my salad off the tray along with my utensils, dressing, and water, then took out my iPod and turned it on.

I listened to the song "One Step at a Time" by Jordan Sparks for the hundredth time so I knew it by heart, I memorized each beat, the rhythm, the pace of the song, the lyrics of course, and everything else about it so I could show Alli the routine that I came up with perfectly.

Eli removed an earbud from my ear causing me to glare at him.

"What?" I asked

"Where do you need to go after school?"

"Airport." I answered

"Why the airport?"

"Currency exchange." I replied dryly as I picked at my salad

Eli mouthed an "Oh" and I nodded.

I ate less than half of my salad before pushing it away.

"Done eating already, Edwards?" Eli inquired quizzically

"Yea, just not that hungry." I lied, of course I was hungry I just don't want to get fat.

After lunch we went straight to English. Eli walked with his arm around my waist and Adam walked beside us.

After Adam went into the room I went to follow, but Eli stopped me, pulled me towards him, and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and gently.

"Ahem"

Eli and I pulled a part to see both Declan and Julia giving us angry glares.

"Sorry" Eli said and we walked into the classroom.

We looked at the door way to see Declan and Julia making out.

"They couldn't have moved against a wall or something? Why should we have to move for them if they were just going to do the same thing?" Eli retorted

"I don't know just let it go." I stated as he turned forward

Immediately I laced my fingers in his silky hair and started to massage his scalp, he leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes as the bell rang.

"Today we will be watching the videos you've all put together I made them into one." Ms. Dawes stated as she put the DVD in the DVD player and shut off the lights.

I looked at Eli and his eyes were focused on the TV, but he was still leaning back so I could massage his scalp. Surprisingly the whole video wasn't Romeo and Juliet it was a mixture of Shakespeare plays. Eli and I were the only ones to actually kiss in ours others where they were supposed to kiss they ended up kissing the other on the cheek or something.

I blushed when our video came on and Eli and I kissed. He smirked when he seen it I could tell since he was turned towards the TV a little. After the DVD ended Ms. Dawes talked to us about our performances and how well played out everything was for the rest of the class I tried my best not to fall asleep, however I think some people actually did fall asleep.

After the bell rang Eli walked me to the gym and kissed me goodbye. I got changed in the dressing room like usual, Alli and I threw our clothes in our bags just in case, took them with us as we left, and we walked to that empty theater room or whatever it was called, the one with the stage.

Once everything was set up Alli watched as I closed my eyes and let the rhythm take over my body. I memorized each and every step I took and which beat I was on so I wouldn't forget.

"What did you think?" I asked as the music stopped

Alli's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god I loved it Clare-bear I didn't know you could dance like that." She said ecstatically

I smiled wide.

"So do you think you can do the dance?" I asked with a raised brow

Alli nodded and I taught her the steps, once she got them down the bell rang. Neither one of us had time to change our clothes and I had Chemistry with Adam next. I threw on my t-shirt from my bag and we hurried to the gym hoping to get there before Eli.

"I hope we make it." Alli stated as we ran in the hallway.

"Me too, but how do I explain our outfits?"

"Tell him we went to the nurse or something."

"Alli that's not really going to work."

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

When we finally got to the gym Eli was waiting outside of it with a smirk while Alli and I stopped in front of him panting as we bent over with our hands on our knees.

"Wow where did you girls come from?" he asked

"Last minute thing I helped Alli out with something." I huffed

"Well are you ready for class?" Eli asked

I nodded and stood back up as Eli walked to my side. The three of us began to walk and Alli said goodbye when she got to her classroom. Eli and I of course kissed when I got to mine, but we kissed chastely this time.

During Chemistry Adam and I tried our best not to set things on fire since people were already calling us pyromaniacs, but we couldn't help it if we got a little curious from being bored out of our minds. As luck would have it we were given an experiment to do.

We had to mix certain chemicals and put objects to see what happened to them. The first two were easy because you didn't have to mix much.

"Adam you mix the yellow with the green not the blue." I giggled as I read from the text book, he looked down at me while holding the beakers.

"Clare I'm pretty sure it's the yellow and blue."

"Really then someone needs a better pair of goggles." I joked

"Funny Clare."

"Well go mix them, but don't say I didn't warn you when that stuff pours out of the sides and on to your gloves and you better hope it doesn't eat through them." I sighed in defeat

I watched Adam pour the two chemicals and lucky enough for him nothing happened, but now here's where the real test began he had to heat up the beaker a little to activate some of the protons.

"BOOM!" was the sound that echoed the class room as the beaker exploded

"Told you it was the green and yellow." I giggled as the class looked back at us it was hard not to burst into laughter

There was glass everywhere, lucky enough we were wearing protective clothing over our regular clothes so we didn't get hurt, but I guess the explosion was loud enough because there were tons of kids and teachers gathered at the door. I could see Eli looking curiously in from the corner of my eye, but didn't look at him because I was still trying not to burst into laughter. I looked over at Adam who looked shot me an angry glare.

"Ok everyone back to class Ms. Edwards and Mr. Torres just scared us a little." the teacher cooed I glanced over to Eli and seen a playful smirk on his face.

After everyone got back to what they were doing I started to burst out in fits of laughter.

"Clare it wasn't funny." Adam groaned

"Um yes it was did you see the way everyone jumped and how fast people piled at the door?" I asked as I continued to laugh

Shortly after everything was cleaned up the bell rang. Adam and I gathered our things and to our surprise Eli was waiting at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Can't a guy just drop in to see his girlfriend and best friend?" Eli asked with sarcasm

"Yes, but usually you're on your way to French since it's on the other side of the school." I stated

"True, but I was wondering if there are going to be any more explosions tomorrow." he chuckled

"No." I giggled

"Clare, you never know we did almost catch the lab on fire twice." Adam chimed

Eli shook his head with a smirk.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He questioned softly

"Keep us?" I muttered

"Well of course I'm going to keep you." Eli chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple

Adam and I smiled. Somewhere along the lines Adam and I became like brother and sister which is incredible to say the least.

In History all we did was take notes. It was boring and quiet, it felt like forever when the bell rang.

All we did in History was take notes it was rather boring, it had felt like we'd been in there forever when finally the bell rang.

"Thank the lord that's over with" I stated dryly as I packed up my stuff.

"I know right." Adam replied

We both walked to our lockers, well since mine was before Adam's he kinda dropped me off. Just as I entered in the combo Eli showed up.

"How was History?" He asked

"Boring how was French?"

"Ennuyeux ainsi" Eli replied

"Que?" I asked confused

"What?" Eli questioned his tone and facial expression both had shock in them

"That's what I asked you." I giggled

"It means just as boring now what does "Que" mean?"

"It means what in Spanish." I stated as I shut my locker

"I never knew you knew Spanish."

"I know, I don't speak it that often only when someone talks to me in a language I don't comprehend." I replied as I turned to Eli

Eli shut his locker and held out his hand which I gladly accepted. The two of us walked out of the school and then to Morty. After getting inside Eli started the ignition bringing him to live and we exited the school.

It took us about an hour to reach the airport. The ride was full of us talking about random things and the picnic.

When we got inside the air port we made our way to the Currency Exchange and waited in a small line.

"Hi can I help you?" A woman asked from behind the window Eli and I stood at

"Yes, I need to exchange American money for Canadian." I answered

"Ok let me just enter it in my system."

I went into my back pack and pulled out a small bundle of American money.

"Ok now I just need the American money."

I handed her the money and watched as she counted it.

"Ok well there's a thousand here is that amount correct?" she asked

I thought about it for a minute knowing I had three thousand on me.

"N-no I think it's better if I give you another thousand just in case." I stated as I took another small bundle out of my bag.

"Edwards, do you always carry this amount of money on you?" Eli asked

"No I don't, but I knew I needed to come here and I don't know when my grandma is going to send more money so it's sort of for safe keeping." I admitted

I watched as the girl did the exchange and handed me the Canadian money, I thanked her, and I put it safely in my bra. Eli looked down at me curiously with a smirk on his face as he chuckled.

"What?" I asked as we walked away

He shook his head and we started walking.

"Your bra seriously?" Eli chuckled

"Can't get over that I put money in there can you?" I laughed

"Not really I never seen a girl do that before."

"I'm not like most girls."

"I've noticed."

Eli and I walked back out to Morty and the ride home seemed to be faster than the ride to the airport. Once I got out I went upstairs and followed my normal routine before bed, only this time I didn't eat much for dinner.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


End file.
